Maybe We Can Get Along
by welcome2kristensworld
Summary: I suck at summaries. Eve Torres hates Alberto Del Rio after he injures her ex boyfriend John Cena. But will she see a whole new side of him when they're stuck in his locker-room?
1. Chapter 1

"You're nothing more than a cheap JBL wannabe. You and your fancy cars, your stupid little white scarf, and your personal slave boy Ricardo La Cucaracha… oh I mean Rodriguez. Your only destiny is to be left laying flat on your back when John Cena returns to lay your ass out ", Eve said with authority as she verbally tore into Alberto Del Rio. Eve had been sent out to the ring to defend her on-screen boyfriend and sometimes tag team partner John Cena, whose shoulder Alberto had injured the previous week on Raw. John was also her on again off again boyfriend in real life. Lately they'd been having a lot of problems and agreed to see other people. She really wasn't sure where they stood but she still cared about him deep down. Cena would be out for at least 2 months. Alberto had been drafted to Raw when Wade Barrett went to Smackdown and his first target on Raw was Cena. He knew he'd have to take out the top dog to make an impact. Injuring John Cena wasn't exactly what he had planned but he certainly didn't feel bad about it. If anything it only gave him more to brag about.

"Now Eve, do you really want to start a fight with me chica. I know you want to be a good girl and fight for tu amor but he's not coming back. Cena's finished, he's done, historia. It's Alberto Del Rio's time. Raw is my show. Now please sweetheart, leave the ring before Alberto Del Rio has to take manners into his own hands. Adios" Alberto smiled that mischievous, confident smile that he was so known for.

Eve walked closer to him, almost to the point where she was directly in his face. "Don't you dare think that I won't slap the taste right out of your mouth right here and right now. You injured John and you didn't even have the decency to come out here and apologize. You are absolutely disgusting! Eve screamed at Del Rio while he just laughed and turned his head away. Eve couldn't take it anymore. She slapped him with so much force that he actually fell down and landed against the ring ropes. As he laid there helpless she kept slapping and hitting him till he had to cover up his face. She screamed that she hated him and he'd pay for what he did to John. Alberto's eyes practically bugged out of his head after she was done. He couldn't believe he had just been punked out by a woman. Eve stomped off to the back while Alberto stood there in shock holding his red freshly slapped face.

As Eve reached her locker-room in the back she felt more confident and relieved than she had felt in a long time. Getting revenge felt good. She felt empowered! She really couldn't stand Alberto, even in real life. He was so full of himself, cocky, and arrogant like everyone owed him something…at least he seemed that way. Granted she didn't really know him and she'd never been around him but he just _seemed _that way. And something told her that he had injured John on purpose so he could take John's spot and be the top Raw star. She changed into her favorite black chenille sweater, red leather jacket, skinny jeans, and boots. She grabbed the rest of her bags, and proceeded to leave the arena. She just wanted to be alone after all that chaos. She walked down the empty hallway headed for the door to the parking lot. The second before she reached the door she heard a familiar voice appear from behind her.

"Hey, hey Eve. Espera. Wait a minute."

Eve panicked. It was Alberto. Out in the ring she was surrounded my thousands of people and security guards when she slapped him. But here in the empty hallway she was alone and she knew he was pissed off. She turned around to face the man she had just humiliated in front of the whole world.

"Alberto don't you dare come near me. Stay the hell away from me. I don't wanna talk to you. You deserved everything I did to you out there. She couldn't believe she was still standing up to him but her confidence(or maybe utter stupidity) just wouldn't leave. Because of you I'm heading to the hospital to visit John. You've taken at least 2 months away from his career, the one thing that he loves and lives for." Eve started to cry and she felt her whole body getting hot with anger.

"Well cry me a river. I injured estupido little John Cena. Look I don't care what I did. The script never called for you to slap me out there in da ring. All you were supposed to do was yell at me and then leave. What the hell are you trying to do? You just made me look like a bitch."

"Fuck you Alberto. Understand that? Yea I said fuck you." Eve stormed off with Alberto right behind her. He grabbed her and turned her around.

"Apologize for what you did to me out there. And maybe…maybe I'll admit that I feel bad for what I did to John."

Eve rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me? You don't feel bad for what you did. You feel bad that my hand has left a permanent mark on your face. Forget it. I'm not sorry and neither are you. Let's just agree to disagree. Have a nice night, I'm outta here." Eve walked away as fast as she could.

"Eve! Damnit. Don't walk away!"

Eve kept walking, unaware that she was now walking in the opposite direction. She was supposed to be headed for the parking lot but now she was lost. Alberto kept following her and she walked in the first door she saw just to try and get away from him. That didn't work whatsoever. They both ended up in a random locker-room, or at least it seemed like a random one at first. Within seconds she saw a purple dress shirt and black sports coat hanging up along with black loafers on the floor. Hanging next to the sports coat was a white scarf. She knew exactly whose locker-room this was, it was Alberto's. This was just her luck. She turned to leave yet again hoping that she'd eventually (and finally) make it out of here and to her car. Surprisingly this time Alberto didn't try to stop her. She turned the doorknob but it wouldn't open. She tried again and had the same result. She tried a third and fourth time with no success. The lock on the door was broken. She was stuck.

Alberto laughed. "Oh Eve, you silly silly senorita. See what you get for being so stubborn. Now we're stuck in here. Well actually you're stuck in here with me, this _is_ my lockerroom after all. Oh well we might as well get comfortable. Nobody else shares this locker-room with me and nobody is stupid enough to come and interrupt me when the door is closed and locked. We won't be out of here until morning."

"Wait wait wait, we both have cell phones. We'll just call someone."

"Ah naw so fast senorita. I get no cell phone reception in here. Any other plans?"

Eve dropped her head sighed. This couldn't be happening to her. She was stuck in a locker-room with Alberto Del Rio of all people. She didn't know what to do. She knew if they had to be stuck together then they had to find some possible way to get along.

"Is not so bad Eve. Come on, get comfortable. Is not everyday that a lady has the pleasure of being in the esclusive locker-room of Alberto Del Rio. And since _someone_ decided to slap da taste out of mymouth my jaw is killing me. I need a shower…fast. Make yourself at home." He winked and walked away to take a shower.

Eve's conscience kicked in and she actually felt guilty for what she had done to Alberto. Why the change of heart? She had no idea whatsoever. She started feeling bad for stepping over the line out there in the ring. Did she know for a fact that Alberto intentionally injured John Cena? No. Did she know for a fact that he was a bad person? Not at all. The people that talked negatively about him were mostly mid carders who were jealous. Should she have jeopardized his career and credibility in front of the whole world? Probably not. She was just frustrated out there and didn't know how else to express it. She started thinking that maybe she should apologize.

"_No no no. Eve you can't do that. He won't believe you. He'll just rub it in your face_", Eve thought to herself.

Ten minutes later she heard the shower stop. The door opened and Alberto walked out wearing nothing but a towel. Eve didn't know whether to turn away or keep looking. Suddenly she couldn't focus on anything else besides how every drop of water trickled down his shoulders, onto his chest, and finally disappearing down his toned stomach. She tried to snap herself back into reality but she couldn't. His body was beautiful.

"_Come on Eve. Snap out of it. This is the guy you just assaulted on national tv." _

Trying to think rationally didn't help her much. She was still mesmerized by him. His dark skin glistened under the lights and his biceps were perfectly toned and formed. Hell even his hair was sexy. It was messy, completely out of place, and wet but it looked perfect. He picked up a bottle of hair gel from his suitcase and ran his hands through his hair, trying to style it the Del Rio way. All she wanted to do in that moment was jump on him. By this time he was wearing the purple dress shirt and dress pants that were hanging as she first walked in.

"Eve, Eve? Hola? You hear me?"

"Hey. Uh yea. What? Sorry."

"I said take a picture it'll last longer."

"What are you talking about?"

"You haven't stopped staring at me since I walked out of the shower."

"Pfft. Yea whatever. Ok don't flatter yourself there heartbreaker." Eve knew he noticed her and she knew she _was staring at him. What could she say though? She went from beating the crap out of him and hating his guts to feeling guilty about the whole fiasco and admiring his body in a span of an hour._

"_Eve, hey hey look at me. I get it now. You don't exactly hate me as much as you say you do huh?_


	2. Chapter 2

"You are out of your mind." She knew he wasn't but it was all about denial for her right now.

"Ya know there's not many people that I would forgive for doing what you did to me out there, especially when it wasn't in the script at all. Look at my face. I'm bruised now. But you know what? If you weren't so fucking sexy it would a lot harder to forgive you. But I do forgive you. The question is, are you sorry for what you did and do you really hate me like you say you do?"

Eve couldn't believe what he just said. She even blushed a little when he said she was sexy. She sighed heavily. The only thing she knew to do now was to be blunt. It's how she had been all her life.

Maybe all I really wanna do right now is find a way to make you stop talking."

"Ah oh yea. How you gonna do tha..?"

Before he could finish his sentence Alberto found himself pushed up against the door of the locker-room. Eve wasn't far behind as she was now practically straddling him against the door's hard surface. He looked at her with a mixture of confusion and lust. "Your move Del Rio", Eve said seductively. She had no idea why but she wanted to toy with him, see what he was thinking or better yet feeling.

"As you wish." Alberto decided he wanted to be the one in control so he reversed their positions. Eve was now the one against the door. He ran his index finger down the side of her face, their eyes never leaving each other. They both knew what they wanted at this point. Eve closed her eyes and that was all that he needed to see. Alberto leaned in and kissed her. He pulled her away from the door and Eve wrapped both her arms around his neck. He was a fabulous kisser, soft and passionate just as she liked it. She lightly bit his bottom lip as it had completely enticed her earlier. He tasted like wintergreen and smelt like Dolce and Gabbana. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth and she loved it, savoring each taste of him. He ran his hands through her hair aggressively before pushing her back up against the door. This time his mouth moved to her neck, alternating between kissing and licking the are just under her ear. His hands slid down Eve's stomach right above the button on her jeans.

He looked up at her with his hands still in place. Eve smiled. "Don't you dare stop Del Rio. Do you have any idea how much you turn me on?"

"Well I'm hoping you're about to show me baby."

He undid her pants to reveal a pink thong. "Damn. So this is what you've been hiding from me."

"You got that right. Didn't think I'd be showing it to you of all people. But just a minute. You got protection right?"

Alberto quickly got up to retrieve a condom from his gym bag. "I always come prepared. Now where were we?"

Alberto wasted no time in pulling down the rest of her jeans and throwing them on the floor. He couldn't help but run his hand over her ass. He hoped he wouldn't get a another slap in the face and was relieved when he didn't. Eve reciprocated by unbuttoning his purple shirt. With each glance of his naturally tanned, shaven chest she became more turned on. Finally his entire shirt was unbuttoned and she lightly pulled it off of him, choosing to savor the moment rather than attack him. She ran her hands over his abs which were still slightly wet from his shower. "Mmmm". Very nice" She whispered. She kissed and licked all the way down his stomach. He closed his eyes and savored the moment. He lifted her back up and slid her sweater over her head. He reached for the hooks on her matching pink bra and took it off, ready to savor her perfect breasts that were in front of him.

"Not so fast. We've gotta get you out of those pants first."

He let out a deep sigh. "Fuck Eve. Hurry up." He was horny and couldn't take much more waiting. They found themselves sliding down the wall of the locker room and were now on the floor up against the bathroom door.

She undid the belt on his black dress pants. He was wearing black silk boxers, only the most expensive of course. Eve finally pulled down his boxers. By this time all she could see was his erection and all she could think was that what she saw through his wrestling trunks every week was the real deal. She knew he was packing but not this much. He rubbed her hand up and down his entire length. For once he was speechless. All he could do was moan every time her skin touched his. She explored his dick with her tongue, licking circles around it. Her moved her hand up and down his length, quickening the pace each time.

"Ahhh. Yes!" He was short of breath. He moved his hand onto her womanhood, ready to devour it. He licked at her clit with a furious pace. All Eve could do was throw her head back in ecstasy. At this point he needed to cum quick and fast. He needed her. He tried to get the words out best he could. "Eve…I…really can't take much more. Ugh please, I need you inside of me. I need you!"

"Mmm how much do you want me Del Rio? Tell me how much!"

"Bad! I…want…you…bad!" He quickly laid her down against the lockers. She didn't wanna make him wait any longer as she slid herself inside of him, both her hands gripping onto his shoulders. She rocked back and forth, starting out slowly and going faster as he they both became out of breath and moaned more with each thrust. "Faster Del Rio! Faster!" she yelled at him. He gripped onto her hips as she dug her nails into his back and all she felt was his sweat. They locked eyes and climaxed in unison.

They collapsed into each other. Eve laid her head against his chest as they bathed in the afterglow. Eve looked up at him. "Remember that question you asked me before? You said maybe I don't hate you as much as I say I do."

"Yea?"

"Well the answer's still yes. I still hate you. But you are sexy as hell. You're the best sex I've ever had. I'd gladly do this again with you anytime and anywhere. But yea I still hate you."

"What?" He started mouthing off a bunch of Spanish profanities.

Eve burst out laughing. "Gotcha! Wow you really think I still hate you. I never hated you. And after last night the only thing I'd hate is if we never did this again."

After she put her clothes back on he walked over to the door to see that it had been unlocked earlier in the morning. She wondered if someone had opened it too. If so then did someone see them laying there? At this point she didn't care. After all she had thrown all caution out the window the previous night. She opened up the door ready to leave but instead walked back over to Alberto, who only had on his black dress pants. She ran her hand over his bare abs and looked up at him. "Ya know maybe we can get along after all."


End file.
